


Halloween Compendium of Terrors

by The_Fourth_Catalyst



Category: Original Work, The Simpsons
Genre: Based on Treehouse of Horror, Dark Fantasy, Death, Fantasy, Gore, Horror, Other, Psychological Horror, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fourth_Catalyst/pseuds/The_Fourth_Catalyst
Summary: Based on The Simpsons’ Treehouse of Horror episodes, this story features an anthology of horror stories based on the segments from the show’s episodes.I’m a fan of the Treehouse of Horror series.





	1. Halloween of Horror I

**Welcome to the House on the Hill:  
** The Horner family moves out of their upstate New York home into an isolated, abandoned Second Empire mansion estate in the middle of the woods on top of a hill that Dan, the patriarch of the family was left with from his deceased uncle. The house itself has seen better day with some creepy wooden floors, shredded wallpaper and a rather foul odor coming from the basement, which they are warned to never to enter. However, against his better judgment, Dan opens the basement door and finds nothing but darkness. On their first night, they hear strange footsteps, but when the youngest son, Danny Jr., goes to investigate, there's nobody there. Other unexplainable occurrence start to progress, such as objects floating around, a strange chilly atmosphere all around the house even though it's the middle of summer and Karen, the eldest, find writing all over her bedroom walls written in blood.

The family starts to hear voices, one in particular is an echoing, masculine voice telling them to "get out". Dan enters the basement with his flashlight and discovers that the mansion was built over an ancient Native-American burial ground. He then finds a letter from his uncle saying that hauntings were a result of him building his mansion and that he committed suicide to escape the spirit's wrath. Danny Jr. is then grabbed by an invisible force and grabbed into the basement where the decomposing corpses of the dead feast upon him. Karen tries to escape the madness into her room, but she is flown about the hallway and eventually down the stairs where she breaks her neck. Dan's wife, who is driven insane by the events, finds a gun and tries to shoot Dan, but suddenly shoots herself instead. Dan flips out and demands that the spirits stop and end his suffering. They comply by yanking his soul of of his body and taking him into the basement where he will join them in eternal damnation.

The police arrive at the scene afterwards and find nothing. No bodies, no signs of a struggle. One cop finds a message on the wall in blood saying "Help me". The rest of the cops open the door to the basement, leaving their fate unknown.

 **Take a Bite Out of Humanity:  
** A group of Princeton University graduates celebrate their sabbatical at Arizona. While celebrating in the pool of a motel they're staying at, a flying saucer comes out of nowhere and abducts them. At first, the aliens aboard the craft appear dangerous and threatening, but then they offer them a banquet of delicious food. Afterwards, they are given the most luxurious quarters and everything they could've dreamed of. The aliens even ask, George, to come join them in the kitchen. However, he's never seen or heard from again after that. Diane, gets suspicious of their unexpected paradise. While sneaking into the kitchen of the kitchen, she overhears one of the aliens planning to cook them. She desperately tries to warn her friends, but the ignore and mock her. 

Diane takes matters into her own hand to try and find out how to stop the aliens. She sneaks into the kitchen after they leave and finds her disappeared friend, Tatum, who is restrained to a table covered with an adhesive goo. Diane manages to free him and they find out that the aliens have been abducting humans and cooking them into meals to feed to future abductees before killing and cooking them as well. The aliens discover them and try to capture them for dinner, but they escape and catch up with the rest of their friends. The friends start to see the aliens' true intentions and try to escape. After a long chase ensues, Diane kills the aliens with their own weapons. Diane finds the helm of the ship and manages to return to Earth back to Arizona. The friends thank Diane for saving them, but snidely blame her for ruining their perfect paradise. In response, Diane hops into the car and drives off, leaving them behind.

 **The Raven:  
**_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_  
 _Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_  
 _While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_  
 _As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._  
 _''Tis some visitor,' I muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door-_  
 _Only this, and nothing more.'_  
  
_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,_  
 _And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor._  
 _Eagerly I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow_  
 _From my books surcease of sorrow- sorrow for the lost Lenore-_  
 _For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-_  
 _Nameless here for evermore._  
  
_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_  
 _Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_  
 _So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,_  
 _''Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door-_  
 _Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;-_  
 _This it is, and nothing more.'_  
  
_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_  
 _'Sir,' said I, 'or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_  
 _But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_  
 _And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_  
 _That I scarce was sure I heard you'- here I opened wide the door;-_  
 _Darkness there, and nothing more._  
  
_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,_  
 _Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;_  
 _But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,_  
 _And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, 'Lenore!'_  
 _This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, 'Lenore!'-_  
 _Merely this, and nothing more._  
  
_Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_  
 _Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before._  
 _'Surely,' said I, 'surely that is something at my window lattice:_  
 _Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore-_  
 _Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;-_  
 _'Tis the wind and nothing more.'_  
  
_Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_  
 _In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore;_  
 _Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;_  
 _But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-_  
 _Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-_  
 _Perched, and sat, and nothing more._  
  
_Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_  
 _By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore._  
 _'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, 'art sure no craven,_  
 _Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore-_  
 _Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'_  
 _Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'_  
  
_Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,_  
 _Though its answer little meaning- little relevancy bore;_  
 _For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being_  
 _Ever yet was blest with seeing bird above his chamber door-_  
 _Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,_  
 _With such name as 'Nevermore.'_  
  
_But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only_  
 _That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour._  
 _Nothing further then he uttered- not a feather then he fluttered-_  
 _Till I scarcely more than muttered, 'other friends have flown before-_  
 _On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'_  
 _Then the bird said, 'Nevermore.'_  
  
_Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,_  
 _'Doubtless,' said I, 'what it utters is its only stock and store,_  
 _Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster_  
 _Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-_  
 _Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore_  
 _Of 'Never- nevermore'.'_  
  
_But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,_  
 _Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;_  
 _Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking_  
 _Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore-_  
 _What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore_  
 _Meant in croaking 'Nevermore.'_  
  
_This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing_  
 _To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;_  
 _This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining_  
 _On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er,_  
 _But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er,_  
 _She shall press, ah, nevermore!_  
  
_Then methought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer_  
 _Swung by Seraphim whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor._  
 _'Wretch,' I cried, 'thy God hath lent thee- by these angels he_  
 _hath sent thee_  
 _Respite- respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Lenore!_  
 _Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!'_  
 _Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'_  
  
_'Prophet!' said I, 'thing of evil!- prophet still, if bird or devil!-_  
 _Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,_  
 _Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted-_  
 _On this home by horror haunted- tell me truly, I implore-_  
 _Is there- is there balm in Gilead?- tell me- tell me, I implore!'_  
 _Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'_  
  
_'Prophet!' said I, 'thing of evil- prophet still, if bird or devil!_  
 _By that Heaven that bends above us- by that God we both adore-_  
 _Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,_  
 _It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore-_  
 _Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore.'_  
 _Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'_  
  
_'Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend,' I shrieked, upstarting-_  
 _'Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!_  
 _Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!_  
 _Leave my loneliness unbroken!- quit the bust above my door!_  
 _Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'_  
 _Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'_  
  
_And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_  
 _On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_  
 _And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,_  
 _And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_  
 _And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_  
 _Shall be lifted- nevermore!_


	2. Halloween of Horror II

**The Monkey's Paw:**

**Obey or Be Eliminated:**

**If Only I Had a Brain:**


End file.
